Doing to Me
by LuigiWife1551
Summary: 'Wheeler... what are you doing to me to make me like this...' One-shot, KaibaxJoey. If you don't like yaoi/shonen-ai, do not read!


**Hello all!**

**So I've gotten the inspiration to write an YuGiOh fanfiction mostly due to my boyfriend playing the card game and... my brain says give it a go, so here we are! **

**This is my very first one so be gentle in your reviews. Also, I'm not a very avid yaoi writer, so this will stay in T for teens... ONLY! Still some inappropriateness but you get the idea. **

**Enjoy! YuGiOh isn't mine... just all my thoughts of Seto Kaiba... XD**

* * *

**Doing to Me**

"Kaiba! What-"

It started out so normally. I was minding my own business reading my book at school, ignoring everything around me as usual. And then he came in.

Loud, annoying blonde… my little puppy.

He knew nothing of how I felt about him, and there was good reason. I knew he loved that little Yugi brat- hell, everyone in school did. Why, I didn't know.

But something, dammit, something about that blonde… it made me want him all to myself. I wanted to do so many things to him, make him feel things that he'd never known of before…

One afternoon, as if fate understood my pleas, they answered.

Joey was one the roof alone, relaxing no doubt before class. It was fairly sunny out, and hot. And he took off his jacket and t-shirt, exposing the delicate skin underneath. I was in awe.

His skin was flawless, perfect. I wanted so badly to run my hands down every inch of him, but I fought it all back and just pretended to be absorbed in reading.

As the minutes ticked on, it seemed as if Joey would be alone for a long, long while. Perfect.

I casually walked over to him and looked down at him. He was sleeping, his facial features so relaxed and unhindered by anything… I want him right now. I need him…

'_What are you doing to me, Wheeler?'_

One brown eye opened, taking my face into account. He grinned up at me, his smile the most perfect I've ever seen… such white teeth…

"Hey there, Kaiba. Care to duel the great Joey Wheeler, eh?" he laughed, sitting up. He was completely oblivious to what my true desire was…

"Well, I have my deck over near the fence. Yugi isn't comin', so let's duel!"

We walked near a dark little spot that was barricaded by a fence. And at that moment, I couldn't hold my urge for him inside any longer.

"Hope you brought your cards and a hankie, 'cause I'm about to-"

"Wheeler."

He turned around, lost in his moment- and I striked.

Pinning his arms far above his reach, I pushed him against the fence and pressed my lips to his own. I felt how cold they were, yet soft and unknowing… he felt so good to me, but I needed much more.

He was scared, I felt it. I felt him stiffening against me, then trying to wiggle free, but I pinned him down harder, just enough so I didn't bruise his delicate ivory skin. Keep trying, my little puppy… I've got you.

Pushing up against him a little more, I forced my tongue in between his lips and tasted a delicious cavern the likes I've never tasted before. He was so sweet and wet… Yami, I loved him, but I didn't know why I did.

'_What… are you doing to me…'_

I broke the kiss for us to get some air, and watched his wide, dark brown pools trying to process what was happening to him. He was so adorable… and his face was completely flushed.

"W-What… are you doing…" he panted. I wanted more of him, but I knew I'd have him in due time. For now, I wanted to tease him. I wanted his body to feel what I felt for far too long… I needed him to squirm beneath me.

"Kaiba… what do you want from me?"

I said nothing, just leaned forward and kissed him again. This time, he felt weaker; barely putting up a fight, he let me ravage his mouth how I pleased, but this time around, he enjoyed it. I felt him moaning so much, begging me to continue…

I was getting greedy, but I didn't care.

That's right, my little puppy. Beg for it.

I played around some more until his tongue decided to join the dance. It was quite the treat.

He tasted surprigly sweet, like some kind of caramel dessert. Hmm... I can get used to that.

When we broke the second time, he looked dazed and lost. His legs could barely keep him upright.

"W…What… are you doing… to me…" he whispered in a breath.

"C-Can't… I...not like that, I...

I smirked, even though his thoughts were imincomplete and pretty much incoherent. It makes him that much more desirable...

Oh believe me, I know… but you're mine to control right now, Wheeler.

I leaned a little closer to his neck, that little area I knew would make him so turned on… I wanted to keep playing with his body for a little while.

"Tell me, Wheeler. What you feel when I do this…"

I licked his neck, carefully, not wanting to bruise any part of him yet. He let out a small gasp, his legs about to buckle.

"Hm? Can't answer?"

He whimpered, hanging on to the fence for dear life. I licked more, round and round, nipping further and further back until I felt a slight buck. I grinned; I found it.

"What do…. You feel, Wheeler…" I whispered again, stopping to feel his heaving chest.

"I…I… do-"

I took my time teasing his neck, his moans sweet music to my ears. Keep it up, my little puppy. I like that, and I know you do, too.

After a few minutes, I pulled back. His face was even more flushed, and he looked like he was ready to faint. I leaned close enough to smell his breath, watching his adorable face was something to behold…

"S-Stop… stop doing this…" he panted softly.

"Why? You like it, don't you." I said. He attempted to shake his head, but couldn't.

"I…I can't…"

And it gave me another idea. After all… he was still half naked.

"Can't what, Wheeler?" I said huskily as my fingers ran gently over once exposed nipple. His eyes shut tight.

"N-No… d-don't… don't do that…"

"Do what? Come one, you have to speak up." I said even more huskily, still running my fingers over his left nipple. He completely gave in at that point.

"Stop it… please…" he begged. "You… you're…"

I smirked, kissing his neck once more. He whimpered in pleasure, his body unable to withstand any more of my assault.

'_Dammit, Wheeler! What have you done to me?'_

"Now tell me… what did you feel, Wheeler?" I asked him again, listening to his panting. He shook his head weakly.

"C…can…I…oh God, please stop it…" he breathed. I wrapped my arm about him and pressed his body to mine to keep him upright.

"Not the right answer."

I let my mouth work its magic on his nipples, and his body literally jerked from all the pleasure that surged though him.

"K-Ka…Kaiba, no more… no…"

I stopped, looking up at his flushed features. He looked up at the sky for a long while.

"What… are you doing to me…"

I kissed him once more, and he completely collapsed. "I could ask you the same thing, Joey Wheeler." I answered back.

He fell forward into my chest, and I let him rest there, running my hairs through soft blonde locks.

"Why…"

I looked down at the little puppy. He was so dazed, his body no doubt reeling from what I did to him. How adorable…

"Why me, Kaiba…"

"I don't know. You did something to me…"

He didn't say anything, just continued to try and catch his breath. I kept making his body move, running my hands down his chest, and naturally, I realized there was one more thing I could do to really make him mine.

I pushed him to the cold ground below, and he was snapped back to reality. He tried to speak, but I shushed him fast. My hands kept traveling his smooth skin… until I slipped them into his pants.

He had quite the surprise there.

"Mngh! No… No, Kaiba, please…" he begged me again, terrified out of his mind. I saw little tears at the corners of his eyes.

"P-Please… please don't…"

I didn't want him to be afraid. Not for his first time. So I gently kissed him yet again, feeling his trembling beneath me. No... no Wheeler. I don't want to see tears on such a adorable and innocent face.

"I won't. I won't until you're ready for certain, Wheeler." I whispered. He nodded, still apprehensive. He's tense, and keeps flinching whenever I touch his skin.

"I promise. I will not hurt you."

He looked so childish, so innocent and easy to break… what was he doing to make me act like this?

I pulled him up, and hugged him tightly, leaving little butterfly kisses on his forehead to soothe his shaking frame. I can lust for him all I like, but if I ever, EVER made him shed tears like today... I would never forgive myself.

He has no idea how pure he is, how innocent he is to me.

"Shhh... I'm sorry, Joey." I realize I called him by his first name, and I smile, although he doesn't see that. Joey Wheeler... a name I should not care about, but yet means the entire world to me at this moment.

He held onto my shirt, crying softly. "I'm sorry… I'm so sorry…" he whispered, but whether it was because he enjoyed what I did to him, or if I scared him senseless, I don't know. His heart hammers against my chest as he tries to stifle his crying.

"W-Why…Kaiba… why do this to me…"

I kept running my fingers through his hair until he started to feel heavy. The entire time, I say nothing. I think about his question. He says nothing more as his cries slow down, growing quieter and quieter.

Once he fell asleep, I finally answered his question.

"I love you, Joey Wheeler. I don't know what you did to make me like this… but I love you."

I still don't know what he did to make me love him, either… not that it really matters anymore.

* * *

**And done! I didn't do too much editing because I wanted to keep it as original as possible- I had made this as a random draft before I finally opted to polish it a little. Like I mentioned earlier, I do not write very erotic yaoi, but I think this was cute and adorable given the characters. **

**Anyways, let me know what you think! Until next time!**


End file.
